Pureblood Conflict
by The Voices in Our Heads
Summary: Conflict seems to be the center stage act during this year at Hogwarts. The minds and hearts of certain students just dont seem to agree. What will Draco and Hermione do? read on....
1. Draco Malfoy

Hmmm…where to begin?? Well, because of lack creative inspiration right now I will have to make this the type of story, which Ariei can relate to. Since she is helping me write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing which you recognize, although new characters which I put into this story come from me, and if they just happen to be like some that you have also created, I'm sorry, but it seems, great minds think alike. Just kidding, enjoy.

Ch1. Shocking, I know 

Harry, and Ron just came through the wall onto platform 9 and ¾, and were about to put their luggage away, when Hermoine ran from the train to embrace them both.

"Hermoine, we've missed you!" Ron said after she hugged him and Harry.

"I've missed you two as well. So how does it feel to be back after last year?"

"Well, being a 6th year really doesn't feel any different than a 5th, except the being older, and taller, and if I may say so, more important." Answered Ron.

"We'd better get on the train, it looks like it's about to leave." Harry said just before one of the whistles blew.

From a distance, Draco watched as the threesome reunited, and entered the train. Crabb, and Goyle hadn't found him yet, or rather; he caused them not to be able to find him. He didn't want them watching him watching the Gryffindors. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

He didn't even know how he could be thinking something so ridiculous. If anyone found out, he would be ruined, and the famous name of Malfoy would be disgraced. If anyone found out about the dream.

Draco shook his head to clear it of these disturbing thoughts. He looked up, and seeing his two 'body guards' about to enter the train, he walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" he said, making his voice sound very annoyed. "Just where have you been? I've been standing here waiting for a bloody long time."

"We couldn't find you!" they tried to explain.

Draco cut them off, and pushed passed them, onto the train. The two unnerved boys followed wordlessly. Draco walked down the corridor, only to run into Ron Weasley. Knowing that Crabb, and Goyle were watching him, waiting for the insult he was sure to say. The thoughts _Family honor, don't disgrace the name. Pride is Power _running through his head, he couldn't worry about that stupid prophesy now.

Draco drew himself up, a smirk naturally covering his face.

"Weasel, they need some rags in the bathroom to clean up some stuff, I believe your robes would work perfectly."

"Oh look, it seems that filth is everywhere these days." was Ron's reply.

"Not everywhere, just wherever Potter, and his lap dogs are." Draco shot back. "Speak of the devil, here comes Potty now."

"Back off Malfoy, or you'll regret It.," said Harry, coming up behind Ron.

"Oh will I Potter, where's your little girlfriend to help you out of this one?" Draco replied with an evil grin.

"I'm not his girlfriend, but I'm right here." Said a voice from behind him.

With that Draco quickly turned to see Hermoine standing only a few feet away. Upon seeing her, Draco's eyes dilated, and widened a great deal. He'd seen her from a few cars away on the platform, but up close she was exquisite. There was no other word for her. Suddenly he realized that he had been staring at her, and worse the thoughts that had been going through his head.

"Have to attack from behind, do you? Can't fight like a real witch?" Draco asked.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah?" her answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Malfoy just imply that he fought like a witch?" she emphasized the word 'witch'.

Harry thought for a moment, then looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I think he did." With that both he and Ron started laughing uncontrollably. Hermoine just got a sort of smug look on her face and said,

"Well Malfoy, you had better leave before you say something else even more insulting about yourself."

Draco glared daggers at her before stalking off down the corridor, with his two goons following behind. Then suddenly her turned and shouted back.

"It's not over mudblood, you just wait." With that he kept walking until out of sight.

Hermoine stared after him; "I sure hope it's not over Malfoy, if it were I'd be disappointed in you." She muttered to herself before trying to help Harry, and Ron gain control of themselves again.

Draco stalked away form the Gryffindors, into another part of the train, where his compartment was. He stepped through, and shut the door before Crabb, and Goyle could come through, they decided to pretend they hadn't noticed, and go to find some food somewhere. As they left, Draco sat down moodily on one of the seats.

"I can't believe she got the better of me again." He fumed. "Why is it that she can do that, sure she's a genius, even I can admit that, to myself anyway, but honestly, I just don't understand how a mudblood could leave me speechless, me a Malfoy. I'll get her, eventually."


	2. The Dream

_**Author's Note: Um… Hey! Sorry this took so long, but I was just informed that I was writing this so, it took me a while to get it up. Sorry about that.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing. **_

**$----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Hermione smirked to herself as Malfoy and co. walked away. "Silly boy," she muttered and followed Harry and Ron. They sat down in a vacant compartment.

Ron looked at Hermione, awed. "That was awesome, Hermione. Malfoy was speechless." Harry smiled at her, his emerald eyes twinkling. Ron looked at Harry suddenly, as if remembering something long forgotten.

"Harry! Did you hear about the Chudley Cannons latest win? They were down a few points and…" Hermione looked out the window as Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch. Her eyelids drooped. _Stay awake! Don't go to sleep! It's your own fault that you are tired. DON'T FALL ASLEEP!_ Hermione's head dropped against the window and she started breathing deeply.

_Hermione looked up from the window and watched Malfoy walk in. She looked for Harry and Ron, but they were suspiciously absent. Malfoy walked over to her and held out his hand. _

_"Hermione, I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_Hermione looked at him alarmed and confused. "What are you talking about, Malfoy? Are you insane?"_

_Malfoy shrugged. "I might be; I guess we'll never know, will we?" He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into a hard passionate kiss. Hermione fought against him, but years of playing Quidditch had made him lean and strong. Hermione stopped struggling, knowing that resistance was futile and melted into his lush, warm lips. Malfoy tongued her lips as Hermione moaned his name. Malfoy's hands slipped under her shirt and-_

"Hermione!"

Hermione woke with a start. Harry and Ron were looking at her concerned.

"Hermione, what happened? You were moaning something incoherent. What's wrong," asked Harry.

"She was probably just moaning about having to wait for the exams," Ron said, giving Hermione the lie she needed.

Hermione brightened. "Yeah, yeah, that's what I was dreaming about, the exams," she said, hurriedly. Harry looked at her, skeptical, but bought her terrible lie. Hermione sighed and silently thanked Ron for coming up with a lie for her. She didn't really want to tell her best friends about her recurring "snogging Malfoy" dream. It was that same dream, which kept her up every night, not wanting to slip into dreamland and Malfoy's arms. At least Harry had woken her up then, before it had gone much farther.

_Hermione Anne Granger, stop having erotic dreams about a boy you hate!_ Hermione stopped berating herself and sat meditating. _But don't you, subconsciously, want to fall asleep? You know you want him. No, I don't! Stop arguing with yourself!_

Hermione stood up and turned to Harry and Ron.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon."

The boys stood up. "All right, we'll come with you," said Ron.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No, it's okay. I'd rather be alone right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. Harry sat back down. Ron looked at Hermione.

"What if Malfoy and his goons jump you," he asked. _I would love to have Malfoy do just that._ Hermione snorted.

"Ron, I am the smartest witch in our year. I think I could take them. Now can I please leave," Hermione asked. Ron sighed and sat down. Hermione smiled at him and left the compartment.

Once outside, Hermione leaned against the wall and fanned herself. _That was close. I thought they would never let me leave._ She started walking toward the conductor's end of the train, but bumped into the flood cart.

"Like something to eat, dear," asked the woman pushing the cart.

Hermione shook her head and carried on. _I never realized how long this train was, it's probably the same length as before, I'm just trying to get a very unpleasant person out of my head… and into my arms._

Hermione cursed and turned around to walk back to her compartment, when she ran smack into someone.

"Why do you watch where, you're going, Mudblood?" Hermione heard a snide voice say.

_Oh no! I really don't need this right now,_ Hermione thought desperately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$

_**A/N: Yeah, I try to leave cliffhangers, although this one wasn't very good. I'll try harder next time. Please R&R.**_


	3. Gasp!

**Disclaimer: nope, I still don't own anything of which you recognize.**

**A/N: most terribly sorry that this update came so late and took me forever to get up. I could write a whole bunch of lame excuses that you wouldn't take credible anyway, but I wont. Just know that next time it will NOT take this long for me to post. However, I can't speak for Ariei. Smiles **

**Chapter 3**

Quickly Hermione looked up, and shot back a reply, "were you following me?"

Before he could answer, she pushed past him to go back down the corridor, hoping she could leave before a large argument started, but to her disappointment…or was it? As she shoved past, he grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to go any farther.

"Do you think I was following you?" he asked in an accusing tone.

"It certainly seemed that way." Hermione accused back, while trying to free her limb from his grasp.

"Is it possible, that the little mudblood _wants_ me to be following her, so she is making up these ridiculous lies in order to lessen her own guilt?" he said snidely while slowly pulling her toward him.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted getting worried as flashbacks of the dream ran through her mind. Just as she finished speaking, he jerked her into an embrace and whispered harshly in her ear.

"I need you… I need you to save me from-" he didn't finish. He was jerked roughly backwards, away from her and she stood dumbfounded while he was thrown up against the wall then into the open door of a compartment and the door slammed shut behind him. He didn't get up and try to fight back so she guessed he'd been knocked out. She raised her eyes and her gaze fell upon her rescuer. He was a tall young man with obsidian black hair and lilac violet eyes. As their eyes met she thought how unusual that color was, but even then how entrancing. He began to walk toward her and she tensed.

"I heard you scream, so I came to help. I'm sorry he was bothering you. I hate it when a guy can't treat a woman decent. It makes me sick." He said with disgust.

Hermione was speechless, not sure whether to kiss him or hex him for what he'd don't to Draco.

She found it useless to try to correct herself in her mind, no matter how many times she told herself to call him Malfoy, Draco just popped up anyway.

After a slightly odd silence, he introduced himself, "I'm Scott G. Triston. This is my fist time going to Hogwarts."

At this she snapped back to reality and looked at him confused, "you mean you just found out you had magic?" she couldn't comprehend how someone could go for this long not realizing they had something everyone around them did not.

He smiles, shaking his head. "No, I've know I was a wizard all my life, I'm just saying that I've transferred t Hogwarts. I used to go to a different school, is all."

After this explanation Hermione noticed the difference in his speech. He had an American accent. _Were there really other schools in America?_ She thought. And since she didn't say anything he went on.

"I'm a seventh year, and I hope to make the best of this year."

Hermione pushed her thoughts aside again and answered back, "I'm Hermione Granger, 6th year Gryffendor. Welcome to Hogwarts. Well, not actually since we aren't technically there year, but welcome just the same. If you'd like, I could show you around." She left the invitation open.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Excellent, where are you sitting, so I can explain some things?"

At this, he got a wry smile on his face, and gestured at the compartment 2 doors down, the same compartment he'd shoved Malfoy in minutes before. _Wait Malfoy, and I getting in out of my head at last?_ After seeing this Hermione smiled slightly before turning to go towards her own compartment, or more specifically, the one she shared with Harry and Ron.

"You may come sit with my friends and me. I'll introduce you."

But as they both began to walk, a voice was heard from behind them.

"Gabe, there…um…appears to…be a…ahem… body in our compartment." She trailed off some worry in her voice.

Hermione turned her gaze on the speaker to find a shorter girl with shoulder length, very wavy, silvery white hair, staring confusedly into the compartment. The girl turned and smiled noticing Hermione's presence. Hermione caught her breath at the beauty of the smile, and the bright sparkle of life and joy in her eyes. Noticing the eyes, she saw that they were the same lilac violet as Scott, the same unusual color, and came to the conclusion that they had to be family.

"Hello," the girl said to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you past my lump of a brother."

_'Ah, I knew it, they are related, not that any intelligent person couldn't have been able to tell from the resemblance.'_

"Gabe?" she asked again.

_'She must be referring to her brother, but his name is Scott, why does she keep calling him Gabe?'_

He'd been staring at Hermione, and he abruptly broke his gaze and turned to his sister.

"Yeah?"

"What about his body?" she asked, her tone demanding an answer.

"Um…I knocked him out-"

She cut him off, "WHAT? We haven't even gotten to the school yet and already you are losing your temper!"

"But Cris, he was attacking Hermione," he gestured in her direction.

Hermione made a protesting sound, but quickly covered it with a cough, realizing how odd it would have been explaining Malfoy's presence.

Cris simply raised an eyebrow at her brother before walking to Hermione and taking her arm, pulling her down the corridor. Hermione looked over at her confused.

"Hermione is it? That's an interesting name, musical and flowing. I like it." She said bluntly.

"I'm Jaderra F. Triston. Twin sister of that nut case behind us." She nodded her head in his direction.

"I resent that." He said while following him, but with a smile in his lips.

"Wait" Hermione said…your name is Jaderra and his is Scott…"

"Yes," she answered failing to see the significance or the point.

"Then why did you call him Gabe, and he you, Cris?"

"Ah," the girl nodded understanding Hermione's confusion. "Well, our friends called us Scott, and jade, so we decided to call each other something different, just for the random heck of it. His middle name is Gabriel, hence Gabe, and mine is Fearcris, hence Cris. It's a family thing, since we have no surviving relatives, at least that we know of, we decided to have pet names, if you will, for each other."

At last Hermione understanding said, "Ok, now that I'm no longer utterly confused, still confused mind you, just not utterly, you can come to my compartment."

The three all smiled at each other and Hermione led them down the corridor where Harry and Ron were still discussing the Chudley Cannons.

Draco woke up dazed and with a lovely headache. He stood up shakily and walked out of the compartment he hazily remembered being thrown into. Holding onto the doorframe he seethed silently. He'd been close to Granger. Almost gotten it out, only to be torn away from her warmth abruptly. When he found out who ever had done it. He swore he'd cause them pain…yeas…lots of pain. With this pleasant thought in mind he began to make his way back to his own compartment plotting very gruesome deeds all the while.

It had been quite a shock for the two boys when Hermione showed up back at the compartment with a goddess and Hercules. Or at least that's how the twins appeared to them. Jade, petite and stunning without trying, and Scott, huge, and muscular. They'd eventually gotten over the shock, and Ron's ears even changed back to their normal color. They'd all become fast friends. Scott enjoyed talking about Quidditch as much as Harry, and Ron did and all three were soon swapping movies and stories or past experiences. Hermione looked on…watching Scott as he moved and talked, her face spreading in an unconsciously tender smile. Jade watched Hermione watching her brother and smiled, but the radiant smile slowly turned to a very sad frown and she lowered her eyes as they became moist. She'd never forget that lonely night.

(Flashback)

Walking home with Gabe smiled laughing when out of nowhere a large group of grown men, at least they looked like living people…until they smiled evilly, stepped out of the shadows. Everything from then on was a quick blur, her Gabe fighting them all off, after shoving her behind a garbage bin to hide her from them. Then all of them combining their strength to beat her brother; knocking him onto the cold wet ground, unconscious. Then they'd crowded around him, her fallen hero. She'd never forget…the two bloody holes she'd found in his neck, and how utterly pale he'd become…

(End Flashback)

She again looked up at Hermione, '_she smiles at him now, but would that smile stay there if she knew, knew about my brother and his unlucky fate? No. No, I'll keep it hidden, I wont let her find out about his past…or his future.'_

She was then brought back to reality as Hermione turned and smiled at her. She quickly hid her sadness and smiled back while her thoughts continued on. _'Never will I allow any girl to harm my brother again. Not like the last one who'd found out and nearly destroyed him. No, never again. I cant lose him.' _

They finally arrived at Hogwarts and the group found an empty carriage to take them through the rain to the castle. As they got there, Jade and Scott stayed back while Hermione, Harry and Ron went to the traditional Gryffendor table, and their regular seats. The same old process went on, the sorting; the announcements until Dumbledoor stood up and called for silence.

"We have two transfers from the States. They are twins and 7th years. We'd like them to come in now to be sorted. I expect all of you to treat them politely and respectfully in accordance with the reputation of this school and it's students." Then he smiled and sat down.

The twins came in through the large doors, there was an audible gasp throughout the hall, and walked up to the stool. Professor Magonagal called the Scott first.

"Scott Triston."

Slowly he walked to the stool sat and the sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out, and the Slytherin table erupted in cheers.

Looking very disappointed he shuffled over to the table and took a seat. Then looked up eagerly at his sister silently hoping and wishing her to be with him. Even if he'd never admit it, he was frightened, he knew why he was in this house, and also knew that if he weren't the way he was, he would have been in Gryffendor with his newfound friends.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffendor table the trio was considerably shocked.

"How could he have been put in Slytherin, he doesn't belong there, he's nothing like that scum." Harry said.

"I don't understand it." Ron said confused.

Hermione would have said something but was to concentrated on Jade and where she would be put.

"Jaderra Triston."

Jade looked from her brother to the hat and back, then determination glinted in her eyes and she walked up to the stool sat and let the hat be placed on her head.

_'Put me in Slytherin, put me in Slytherin with my brother.' _She thought as hard as she could, even with the internal struggle going on inside her. She could never desert him, he needed her.

"Slytherin!" the hat called out and Scott heaved a huge sigh of relief. Jade stood and smiled at her brother walking over to where he sat and taking a seat next to him.

The Slytherin table was utterly Chaotic so she was able to lean over and whisper in his ear.

"I couldn't leave you to be eaten alive." Then she smiled at him, and he wrapped her in a hug.

All the other tables were visibly disappointed, but no one was more so than three certain Gryffendor who sat in shock, unable to eat the food that had just filled all the tables. They still sat, trying to figure out why things had turned out how they had, why those two great people had been put in the most horrible house.

Scott, and Jade were eating happily when Scott was tapped on the shoulder, both turned to see who it was. A boy stood there with his hand outstretched.

"Welcome to Slytherin, I'm Draco Malfoy"

Scott stood up abruptly clenching his fists ready to strike again the foul piece of trash that had been attacking Hermione on the train.

A/N: Yea, not very good cliffhanger, but at least I finally got it up. I would really appreciate it if you would R&R.


	4. Revenge Plotted

_**Disclaimer: I own none of this. It's fun!**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait over this. I was having RL problems and then HBP came out. That death just killed me. It was so sad. Anyway, on with the Fourth Chapter. Please R&R after you are done reading this. I will love you forever... okay I'm lying I won't love you forever. But it will make me very happy!**_

$----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Revenge Plotted**

Draco found himself flat on the ground after he had been so rudely pushed by Scott. Draco looked around. He had never found himself on the ground before. Malfoy's didn't fall.

Scott looked down on Draco, his fists were clenched and he was breathing hard. Jade stood up and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Gabe, don't."

She held out her hand to Draco. "Hi, I'm Jaderra Triston. That would happen to be my brother, Scott, who just pushed you."

Draco glared up at Scott and pushed Jade's hand away. He stood up and brushed off his robes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked Scott.

"You were... molesting Hermione on the train," Scott said barely audible, his teeth clenched.

Draco laughed a cold heartless laugh. "Is that what you think I was doing? You must be mistaken. I would never molest someone; much less a ugly know-it-all mudblood like her."

Scott shook his head angrily and went to punch Draco, but Draco, having played Quidditch for most of his young life, had faster reflexes than Scott. He dodged and landed a punch in Scott's stomach. Scott doubled over. Draco stood up straight and walked back to his seat. If they didn't want his protection, then they couldn't ever have it.

Draco snorted. _Protection? Who is it that really needs protection? Everyone else... or me._ He sat down next to Pansy who cooed in his ear and played with the short curls at the nape of his neck. This was going to be a long year if they were in his domain. He had climbed his way up to the top of Slytherin and he was determined to stay there. Especially if it meant safety for himself.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, specifically at Hermione. How was he ever going to get her alone to talk to her? He was taking Arithmacy again this year and since it was supposed to be much harder most people had dropped out. Hopefully, Hermione would like the challenge and keep the class.

"Draco? Drakey? Hello?" Pansy waved her hand in front of his face. Draco snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, Pans, what is it?"

"Why were you staring over there? Plotting some horrible plot to take out the Golden Trio?" Pansy asked excited.

"Yes, Pansy, that would be-" Draco cut off. He had just realized that it must have been Scott who had knocked him out and pushed him in the compartment. How was he supposed to get back at that lummox? He was just like Hagrid, only smaller and less hairy. A picture of Jade flashed in his mind. The sister. If he got her on his side, he would have any information he wanted, all he had to do was get on her good side... or get her drunk. Both seemed better though. Draco smiled sinisterly. It was perfect. Find out the bloody guy's weakness and then exploit them, through his sister. It would seem as though his sister betrayed him, which if it was possible, Draco would have her do.

Draco stood up abruptly and walked out of the Great Hall, his insane, evil laugh echoing in the deserted halls. He walked down to the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. He paced around the common room. How was he going to get close to the sister? He'd have to become friends with her, but that was crazy; Malfoy's don't have friends, only minions. Besides, she was friends with the Golden Trio. Friends with her meant friends with them. They would never take his friendship, even if it was real.

Draco stopped pacing and flopped onto a couch. This might actually be good. If he could get Hermione and Jade to believe him then he could get back at Scott and get Hermione's help. Not necessarily in that order though. First thing he had to do was to apologize to Scott and Jade for his not so warm welcome and hope that he didn't get hurt. If it came to it he could always claim that he was just acting in self defense.

He couldn't plan anything else until he got on their good sides, so Draco got up and walked to his dorm. He changed into his black silk boxers and laid down on his bed. The cold of the dungeons made his skin rise into goosebumps. He pulled a blanket over himself and fell asleep.

----------------------------------

"Gabe, don't," Jade said again. "He was just acting in self defense. You did push him first."

Scott straightened up and sat back down at his place at the table. He watched Draco walk back to his seat by a pug-faced girl. The girl, who ever she was, was practically throwing herself at him and he didn't even care. He was such a rude, conceited jerk and he seemed to like it that way.

"You don't even know him, don't pass judgment yet," Jade said, not even having to read his mind. The look of disgust on his face said enough of what he thought about Draco.

"Cris, you didn't see how he acted on the train. How he was grabbing Hermione and how she was screaming for help," Scott said quietly, remembering. "I wonder why he was able to get away from me. I mean, I know I have fast reflexes, but that was faster."

Jade shook her head and went back to eating. Everyone else at the table followed her example and went back to eating, since the commotion was over now, for the time being. They all knew Draco Malfoy would never let anyone get the best of him. Some even had the scars to prove it, for Slytherin's never went to the hospital wing unless the wound was inflicted on them by another house, or if it was an emergency.

Scott looked at his food. He wasn't really that hungry, but he should eat. He pushed his food around his plate. Jade looked at him concerned. "Gabe, you need to eat something. You know that."

When Draco stood up and left, almost no one noticed. Scott did. He almost got up and followed Draco, but his sister was there to save him again. Hermione passed him sometime later and passed him a note. It said to meet her in the entrance hall after they were shown their dorms.

After dinner, the twins were shown where the common room was and told the password, (_Pureblood_) they went up to the entrance hall. Hermione was there waiting for them along with Harry and Ron.

"So what is with you two being in Slytherin? Have you committed murder and forgot to tell us?" Hermione joked.

Jade winked at her. "You found us out. Don't tell our secret though."

Everyone laughed. Harry looked at Scott.

"So are you going to tryout for the Slytherin Quidditch team? Malfoy's captain and seeker, you know."

"Oh, so that's why he has such fast reflexes," Scott said comprehending. The trio looked at him in question.

"Well, we got in a fight and I was just commenting on his reflexes."

Jade smirked. "What my brother has failed to mention is that he lost. Not that it was much of a fight anyway, but he did."

To Scott's surprise, Harry, Ron and Hermione were very understanding. The five of them stayed up as late as they could, talking about whatever they wanted; what they would do to Malfoy if they got the chance, Quidditch, America, England, wizardry in general, stuff like that.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Uh, people, it almost past curfew. Filch would be to happy to catch these two out past then, if he could. We should let them go."

The friends bid farewell to each other and went to their dorms. Scott and Jade walked quietly back to the dungeons. Scott breathed in the cool air and felt his blood quicken. If he was ever to... but no. He had promised himself he would never let himself get like that. Jade walked Scott to his dorm.

"Goodnight Gabe," she said and hugged him tightly.

"Goodnight Cris," Scott replied and hugged her back. He walked into his dorm and was surprised to find Draco in there. There seemed to be a shortage of Seventh Years so Draco being a prefect was allowed to have their dorm. Scott glared at him and got ready for bed. He crawled into his bed and, almost as soon as he closed his eyes, was dreaming sweet dreams of crunching Draco into tiny bits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$


End file.
